Find the Light (Voldemort's Daughter 2)
by LiveBreatheBooks
Summary: Even with everything going on in the wizarding world, Hogwarts was thought to be the safest place. However, when people start to randomly become cursed and poisoned, it's easy to see that the Dark Lord's influence escapes no where. No one is safe, including Bella. How is she going to evade her father when he has eyes everywhere? (Sequel to Nothing Like Them: Voldemort's Daughter)
1. Chapter 1: Girl Talk

Chapter 1: Girl Talk

(Harry P.O.V.)

"DIE ZOMBIES! DIE!" Dudley yelled from the living room. He had been playing that dumb game most of the summer, and it was really starting to ware on my nerves. It would have gotten old ages ago if it hadn't distracted Dudley from tormenting me so much.

"Not finished with those dishes yet, Potter? What's taking so long?" Petunia snapped at him while she sat at the table drinking lemonade, reading one of those horrific romance novels. The kind with god awful covers that made you feel very uncomfortable, and not at all romantic.

It took everything in me not to explain that maybe if I wasn't living in a house of slobs the dishes wouldn't take half as long, but instead I said "nearly done."

"Good," Uncle Vernon said, turning the page of his newspaper. "Then you can go collect the dishes from Dudley and his friends in the living room."

I rolled my eyes before turning around, "Yes sir." "Oh!" he said, stopping me with his arm, "and take this letter to Dudley! It's from one of his many school friends! How popular our boy is Petunia!"

"Oh yes!" She said back, "A real social butterfly." It took everything in me to hold back my laughter at the thought of Dudley being referred to anything as dainty as a butterfly.

With Dudley's letter in hand, it reminded me of the lack of mail I had received lately. Bella and I had been exchanging letters every other day since we left for the holiday, but I hadn't heard from her all week. I was beginning to really worry, even more than usual.

"GET HIM BIG D! YES! YOU'RE THE MAN! NICE MOVE" Dudley had two of his friends over, which meant that he was triple times as insufferable.

"Mail." I said putting his letter right in front of his face, making sure to block the screen.

"Move out of the way, Potter, or I'll-"But then he had gotten a really good look at the letter, and began to gawk at it before promptly tearing it open. He seemed to be so excited that he forgot to pause his game and he had died almost instantly.

"No way!" the other boys also began to gawk at the letter, clearly recognizing it. I began picking up the dirty dishes slowly, eavesdropping.

"You got invited to Olivia Stewart's birthday party! She is the prettiest girl at school! You're so lucky!" Liam, Dudley's pasty friend with acne so bad that I would feel bad for him if I didn't know how rotten he was on the inside said, craning to get a look at the letter.

"I bet she fancy's you!" this came from Rufus, Dudley's friend who had very bad allergies and insisted on wiping his snot on everything, including other people.

"Well, I mean, it wouldn't be surprising really would it? What girl at our school wouldn't fancy me?" Dudley said, puffing out his chest, which I hadn't thought could get any wider.

"Right you are Big D," said Liam, "It's just, I didn't even know that Olivia knew you. I don't think I've ever seen you speak to her."

"Shows what you know!" snapped Dudley, pushing the card into his face, "Obviously we talk all the time if she decided to invite me to her birthday party!"

"You're right of course. Sorry." Liam retracted.

"I mean, right before term ended, we had a long discussion in which she called me exceptionally handsome at least twice." At this I couldn't hold in my laughter any more, I tried to stifle it with a cough, but not very well.

"Oi! What do you think is so funny, Potter?" Dudley asked, suddenly turning very hostile. When we were little this might have sent me running out of the room, but now it only made me want to laugh harder.

"I'm just really curious, have you ever actually _talked_ to a girl, because it doesn't sound like you have very much experience in the matter."

I never thought I would see the day were Dudley Dursley was embarrassed, but here we are. He quickly tried to cover it up. "Oh you're one to talk, Potter! I bet girls run away at the mere sight of you."

"Yeah, Potter, I bet they all think you have cooties!" Rufus interjected, obviously trying to back Dudley up. But this only made me laugh even more.

"Cooties? Really gentleman I thought we were starting to mature a little bit. I don't think I've heard that comeback since I was about six. What a classic."

Dudley elbowed Rufus hard in the ribs. "No need to be defensive and bitter just because you've never kissed a girl, Potter. No need to be ashamed, oh wait. Yeah there is. That's pitiful, even for you."

Both of the boys were silent until Dudley looked at them with a stern look, then they both erupted into fake laughter.

I rolled my eyes. There was no use trying to argue with them on the subject because they weren't going to believe me. Sometimes I don't even believe that I'm with a girl like Bella.

As I walked back to the kitchen, hands full with dirty dishes, I heard Liam say, "But Dudley, none of us have kissed a girl be-" "Shut up!" Dudley whispered while simultaneously smacking Liam with what sounded like a pillow.

I went back to work on the new pile of dishes that littered the sink, and sighed. It's moments like these that I wish using magic outside of Hogwarts wasn't forbidden.

"I better not see one spot on-"Aunt Petunia had started to nag me, but was swiftly cut off by a knock at the door. "Mum! Dad! Door!" Dudley yelled, obviously not about to get off the couch even though he was closest.

"Now who could that be? Showing up unannounced, how very rude." Petunia scoffed, "Vernon dear would you mind seeing who it is?"

"Yes dear," he said, sounding very annoyed. I hope it wasn't another door-to-door salesman. That never ended well for anyone. The salesman always got a face full of door, and Uncle Vernon was always put in an even sourer mood, which is a very difficult task.

"Who in the-"I heard him call from the front of the house as the door swung open, but he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry dear, but who are you?" Petunia, obviously intrigued now got up from her spot to check and see who the intruder was. I began to put down the dishes to follow but she eyed me on her way out, seeming to say that I better keep working.

"I'm very sorry to turn up like this," I dropped the dishes in the sink. That voice. It had been months since I had heard it last, but I remembered it like it was just this morning.

"My name is Isabella, Isabella Riddle."

* * *

 **Haha. Dudley is so lame. Anyways here is the start to the sequel to my last story (Nothing like them: Voldemort's Daughter). Please don't judge my story by the initial description. I'm the worst at describing things in a short summary. Thanks for taking some time to check this out! If you haven't read the first story go check that one out first and then come on back! let me know what you guys think and what you guys think is going to happen in this one! as always Stay Magical!**

 **LiveBreatheBooks**


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

Chapter 2: Visitor

(Harry P.O.V.)

"You must be Mr. Dursley, so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" My heart started beating a mile a minute. Bella was here, at Privet Drive shaking my Uncle's hand. Was I dreaming?

"American! Well now isn't that fascinating. You must be one of Dudley's friends from school." My aunt had obviously scuttled her way to the door. One part of me wanted to sprint to the door and scoop Bella up into a big hug, and the other part was so nervous it wanted to hide under the cupboard.

"Oh actually I'm-"My Aunt cut her off.

"Do come in, come in please. Any _friend_ of Dudley is always welcome in this house. I'm Petunia Dursley! A Pleasure it is to meet you!" She had turned on her sickly sweet voice that she only used with Dudley and when company was over. It always made me want to pull my ears off.

Shaking, I walked over to the mirror that hung on the middle of the wall in the kitchen. I was failing miserably at trying to make my hair stay down, which it never seemed to want to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Dudley and his two friends had stood up to get a good view of the visitor, and by the looks on their faces, Bella was far prettier than Olivia Stewart. Dudley's mouth was open in shock, and he had a dumb look plastered on his face. The other two boys had their eyes bulging out of their heads.

Uncle Vernon had come into the living room enough where I could see him. He clapped Dudley on the back. "Now, Dudley, why is it you've never mentioned anything about this lovely lady to us before."

I heard Bella begin to speak but Aunt Petunia cut her off. "Yes! What a beautiful girl you are, Isabella. I am just shocked that Dudley hasn't introduced us before."

The only sounds coming out of Dudley in his defense were very short utterances that were indecipherable.

"Oh Dudley! A girl like Isabella is nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of! No need to be shy-"

"That's very kind to say Mr. Dursley, but I'm afraid I had never met Dudley until just now."

I tried one last time (unsuccessfully) to get one piece of hair to flatten before taking a deep breath and stepping into the living room.

"What do you mean you hadn't-"

"She means she doesn't know Dudley," I said walking into the room. Everyone's eyes fell on me, including a pair that I'm quite fond of. Deep green, surrounded by long eyelashes. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, and that is saying something. She had on normal muggle clothes. A dress with a very intricate pattern and a pair of sneakers. Her wild mane of black curly hair was pulled out of her face so that I could see her clearly. When she saw me, she gave me a huge smile that made my heart lurch. All nervousness vanished, and was replaced with how much I had missed her.

Before I could say anything else, she closed the gap between us and threw her arms around my neck and her legs around my middle. It only took a second for me to catch her with my arms around her back. Dudley's mouth opened even wider.

"Still remember me?" She whispered into my ear.

I laughed, "Now, how could I forget?"

We stayed like that for a second longer before she loosened her grip and fell back to the floor. We both looked out to my relatives, whom I had never seen look so shocked. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and friends. This is my girlfriend," Dudley made a sound that resembled that of a small choke. "Isabella Riddle."

Dudley seemed to finally find his voice, "This can't- I don't- what game are you playing at? Is this some kind of joke? Is he paying you?"

Bella tried her best not to laugh and keep up her 'meeting the family' attitude, "No game, no joke, and I'm not being paid. I'm actually really surprised you are surprised. You act like you didn't know that your cousin is quite the charmer when it comes to the ladies." It took all I could to not burst out laughing. Dudley looked like someone had come along and erased all the memory on his video game. His two friends stared at me as if I was some kind of Greek god. This was for sure one of the best moments of my life.

"Him?! You've got to be kidding?" Dudley said, horrified.

"I'm just glad I was quick to snatch him up before someone else had the opportunity." She had put her arm around my back and pulled me closer to her. She gave me a small wink that only I could see. Then she quickly turned her attention to my still very stunned Aunt and Uncle.

"I'm very sorry for barging in unannounced, but I was wondering if you would mind if I borrowed Harry a little early before school starts up again. We've both been asked to stay with a friend for the remainder of the holiday, and I was sent to come get him." I looked down at her very excited.

Uncle Vernon was clearly not, "Now see here young lady! I will not allow him to go gallivanting around the countryside doing god knows what unsupervised with a bunch of hooligans!" then he turned to me, "The last thing we need in this family is for you to get some girl pregnant." My face turned red, both with anger and with embarrassment.

Before I could say anything Bella replied coolly, "Oh no need to worry about that, Mr. Dursley," She said taking my hand and leading me towards the door, "there will be plenty of adult supervision and we are always safe." She said with a wink. This made me turn even redder. I heard Dudley and Vernon make identical choking sounds while Petunia stared at us in disgust. The other two boys were still gawking at me.

"It was so very nice to meet you all! Thanks for being so great and letting him come! We will take care of his things later don't you worry. Goodbye!" she said rather quickly, pulling me out the door behind her.

"Now that was absolutely brilliant!" I said beaming down at her. "Thanks for all the talk in front of Dudley by the way. I wish I could have gotten a picture of the look on his face. Good thinking just rushing out like that. Leaves them too confused to question it that much."

She smirked, "I'd say it was all part of the strategy but I really just was in a hurry to do this." She grabbed the front of my shirt and hastily pulled my face down to meet hers. She kissed me urgently, like she had been holding it in for a long time and couldn't keep it back any longer. It was even more spectacular than I remembered.

When she pulled away I only let her get far enough away to where our foreheads rested together. Both of us breathing heavily. I was sure she could feel my heart beating fast from where her hands were still gripping my shirt.

"I missed you." I said before really thinking about it.

She took one last long breath before pulling her head away, and taking her hand off my shirt before grabbing one of my hands and pulling me down the walk way in front of the Dursley's. "I missed you too."

"Now, how are we going to get to the burrow?"

"I'm afraid that we have to help out an old friend first, but it shouldn't take long. Then I'm assuming he will get us there."

"Dumbledore," I said as a statement rather than a question. "What does he need us to do?"

"Knowing him, it could be anything." I snorted in agreement.

I let her lead the way down the rest of the way to the street, and then we continued on down Privet Drive. I turned around to glance back one last time at the house that I wouldn't be seeing again for a while. I could just make out the outline of three boys in the window, gawking in our direction.

* * *

 **Yay! The power couple is reunited! this chapter was really fun to write so i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Be sure to follow the story to be updated when I update and let me know what you think by leaving a comment! Love you guys! Stay Magical!**

 **LiveBreatheBooks**


	3. Chapter 3: Slughorn

Chapter 3:

(Bella P.O.V.)

As Harry and I walked down Privet Drive hand-in-hand, he recounted the previous events (focusing particularly on the look on Dudley's face) and I just enjoyed having him by my side. I was smiling like I hadn't smiled in ages, since I last saw him to be exact.

As we walked, I kept stealing glances at him. I couldn't help but notice how much he had changed in these few months. His hair was still as messy as ever, but I noticed his jawline had become a more prominent feature of his face. He had grown a couple of inches, and his shoulders seemed broader. Harry had always been cute to me, but now I couldn't keep my eyes off him for more than a few seconds. He had really grown into himself, and I definitely liked it.

I released his hand, and instead hooked my arm through his so that we walked closer. "So how were things in _America_?" He said the last word like it tasted bad in his mouth, but he was smiling.

I laughed, "I'm sorry about the tea, alright? Geez, you British people can hold some grudges can't you?" he rolled his eyes playfully. "You know how we are about our tea! That was a low blow!" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "And to answer your question, the orphanage was horrible, as usual. You'd think that living with over a hundred other kids might be fun, but it's not really when you're the freak." No one had really said more than five words to me since entering the orphanage at the end of the term. Everybody pretty much steered clear of me. Didn't want their hair to catch fire, I suppose.

I sighed, "But I got to do a lot of reading." Harry scrunched up his face in an attempt to look disgusted, but it was really just adorable. "Wow your summer might have been even worse than mine. Congrats!" I elbowed him in the ribs.

I pulled him to a stop at the light post at the end of the street. This is where Dumbledore had instructed me to meet him, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked down at my watch. "That's strange," I said, "I didn't take Dumbledore as the type to be late."

"I'm not, most of the time," a voice made us both jump out of our skin. We turned to find Albus Dumbledore in all his glory, looking very out of place in such a bland neighborhood. "Sorry I'm late! It was for good reason, but I'm afraid I can't explain at this time." always so cryptic.

"Ah Harry!" His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him. It was no secret Harry was Dumbledore's favorite, no matter how many times he denied it. "My dear boy! How you've grown since the last time a saw you! Turning into a fine young man!"

"Thank you Sir," Harry said looking a little embarrassed, "You're looking well!"

"Always so kind! Now, I hate to rush our reunion, but I'm afraid that we are already running behind schedule. If you will both take a hold of each of my arms. There that's the ticket." We had both grabbed on reluctantly. It was no secret we both hated traveling by apparition. It always made me feel like I was going to vomit.

I glimpsed down at the arm I was holding, and realized with shock that it was charcoal black and it felt very cold to the touch. "Sir! What happened to your-"

"Ah! Now that is quite the riveting tale, however, some other time."

Without further warning there was a loud crack and then the familiar twisting feeling took over my body. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend I was just on a broom stick, but it didn't bring much comfort.

We were back on solid ground in a few seconds, but it had felt like hours. I breathed heavily in and out through my nose, attempting not to lose my lunch. Harry looked about as good as I felt, his face drained of all cover.

"Ah now! Here we are! Shall we- why, are you two alright?" He took in the sight of Harry and I, he himself seemed fit as a fiddle.

"Peachy," Harry said releasing Dumbledore's arm, wavering slightly without the support. "Oh good! We best be off! Follow me, follow me!"

Dumbledore took off down a well-lit neighborhood. Harry and I followed, walking slightly zig-zagged. The houses surrounded us were very nice, but extremely ordinary. What on earth were we doing here? Shopping for a summer home?

Harry voiced my question, "Sir? May I ask why we are taking a stroll down a muggle neighborhood?"

"Visiting an old friend, Harry." I thought he was going to elaborate more, but of course he didn't so I decided to press a little more. "Professor, you seemed to make it very clear to me that it was very important that Harry and I come with you on this visit. Why?"

"Well you see, Ms. Riddle, my intentions are not all that innocent." He scanned the houses as we walked, looking as if he were looking through the numbers for a specific one. "As per usual, there is an open teaching positon at Hogwarts, and I would very much like this old friend to take the job. However, he seems to need a bit of an extra push. That, my dear, is where you two come in."

I looked at Harry to see if this made any sense to him, but he looked as confused as I felt. "And how are we supposed to help, Sir?"

Dumbledore seemed to have entered his own world, not hearing us. "Ah! Here we are. Now, stay behind me both of you. Can't be too cautious." I didn't think I could get any more confused. Cautious? Cautious about what?

Harry also looked confused, but put his arm out in front of me so that he stood in front of me. Always the gentleman walking into danger first.

"Well, Dumbledore hasn't changed one bit." I whispered, grabbing onto the back of Harry's shirt to stay close behind him. "That's for sure." Harry agreed.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door knob of a house that seemed just as ordinary as the rest, and then pushed it open silently. He didn't turn back to gesture for us to follow, but, after shrugging at each other, we did anyway. What we stumbled upon was a disaster.

Someone had raided the place. Glass was everywhere, and all the furniture had been turned over. A painting on the wall had been slit through, and there was blood. So much blood. My hands gripped the back of Harry's shirt tighter. He had his wand already out, pointed in front of him in a defense. "Professor," He whispered, "What in the world happened-"Dumbledore put up his hand to silence him. He was looking around, analyzing everything. The look on his face did not match what I felt. He looked almost amused.

A drop of blood had fallen from the ceiling, directly landing on Dumbledore's cheek. Instead of being startled, he simply gently whipped it off with his index finger, holding it closely to his face so that he could examine it closer. To my absolute horror, he held it up to his nose and took a big whiff. His eyes lit up, obviously excited. I had always defended Dumbledore when someone called him crazy, but this all did seem a bit mad.

He glanced around the room again, his eyes falling on a seemingly ordinary armchair, with a pink decorative pillow resting on it. I hadn't noticed before, but it was the only piece of furniture still standing up right.

Professor Dumbledore approached it, giving the back a good pat. "I'm afraid the jig is up, Slughorn, old friend. You can come out now." Okay now I'm not one to judge, but talking to furniture definitely seemed like something people did in asylums.

To my complete shock the chair began to start convulsing, and changing shape. Growing taller, and even wider. I took a few steps back, dragging harry along with me.

The chair no longer resembled a chair, but instead a rather stout, round man whom had a very jolly face. He would have almost resembled Santa if his brown hair had been white, and he had grown a very long beard. His outfit was the same pattern as the chair had been, and he had on a pink hat the exact same shad as the pillow.

"Dumbledore, you sly dog," He said, clapping him back on the back, "I thought the disguise was rather good. What gave it away?" Dumbledore simply pointed up to the ceiling from which the blood had come from, "Dragons blood. Nice touch though. Really added to the dramatics of the thing. But might I ask where did you come to find this place, and why were you posing as an armchair?" Dumbledore asked. But the familiar look on his face told me he already had the answer.

"Well the muggles that own this place are on vacation for the next two weeks, so I didn't think they'd be missing it if I looked after it while they were away." Oh year. Trashing their house. They were sure to be so thankful when they returned. Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Well then maybe we should pick it up for them, don't you think?" Slughorn waved his hand as if to say, 'sure, sure.' Dumbledore waved his hand as well, but with it everything in the room began to move quickly, back into a state of organization. With a couple of blinks, the room had returned to what I assumed was its original state, looking strangely like the Dursely's home, ordinary, and very unmagical.

"I know it may seem like a bit drastic, but I would just rather be left alone and un-bothered by… by well… everyone. It would seem I'm rather popular these days and I would rather keep a low profile. And I know exactly why you have come here, Professor, and I have not changed my-"His eyes had finally seemed to set on Harry and I for the first time. I shifted awkwardly and released my grip on Harry's shirt.

"Well, now…" He said and then trailed off. His eyes moving from myself to Harry. To my surprise he didn't look at me with a look of disgust like most people did when they observed my remarkable resemblance to Bellatrix. He looked at me the same way he looked at Harry, like an old friend.

"Do forgive my rudeness. This is Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Isabella Riddle. I believe you were around to teach all of their parents. The resemblance is quit-""remarkable… yes…" He cut him off and continued walking closer to us.

"Well we just popped in. Were in the neighborhood, you know. Would you mind if I used the lavatory before leaving?" Neighborhood my butt. I do not usually apparate somewhere when I'm 'in the neighborhood.' "Of course, just around the corner there."

Without Dumbledore, everything had become very awkward. Slughorn was still staring at us both. You'd think you'd get used to the staring, but it always made me uncomfortable.

"Harry my boy. You are the spitting image of your father, I'm sure you know. But you have your-""My mother's eyes." He finished for him, obviously having been told this countless of times. His eyes had now turned to me, "And my dear, you resemble your mother in every form. You look exactly as she did during school. Exactly. Although, I do see a hint of your fathers features as well. Strong jaw and dimples in your checks. Just as he had." My hands instinctively flew to my face. I looked like my father? I suppose he looked very different now, and that everyone knew him by that face. But this man had known him before. Known them both before.

Harry looking uncomfortable walked towards a shelf with various pictures and things on it, trying to escape the looks from Slughorn. Not seeming to sense how uncomfortable I was, he continued. "I know they may not seem it now, but when I knew your parents they were both remarkable. Great students, Head boy and Girl. Always granting so many house points for Slytherin. I suppose you must be in-"now it was my turn to cut him off, "Gryffindor. I'm in Gryffindor actually." He looked a little disappointed.

"Ah well, and I suppose Mr. Potter is as well. Only fitting, only fitting." Instead of responding to the conversation, Harry stood with a picture in his hands, staring at it intently.

We both walked over to join him. "I keep all my favorite students on this shelf, Mr. Potter. And your mother was one of my very favorites." I looked down to see a pair of familiar eyes staring back at me. I'd never seen a photo of Harry's mother before, but she was absolutely beautiful. She looked un-commonly kind, just like Harry. "One of the best of her year. And muggle born." Harry flinched, "Sir, my best friend is the best in our year and she is muggle born I-"he interrupted quickly, "No, no my boy! You misunderstand. I did not mean to offend. I just meant that she proved everyone wrong. Always amazed everyone, Lilly Potter." His eyes flickered over to me, "Your parents are up here as well, of course." He reached up and grabbed a photograph from the top shelf and handed it to me.

It was odd seeing a picture of my mother at my age. It was like looking in a mirror. She was laughing in the picture, much like I look when I'm laughing, not the cackle she uses today. Her eyes were not yet dark and cruel. They looked light and happy. The only difference noticeable was the lack of dimples and freckles on her pale checks, but they could be seen on the person sitting next to her making her laugh. The boys was very handsome. Messy dark hair, and nice face and eyes. There was nothing alike between him and the man I had seen months ago. A shiver went up my spine, and I placed the picture back where it had been.

Harry was looking at me concerned, but before he (or Slughorn for that matter) could say anything, Dumbledore re-entered. "Yes, well I'm very sorry to have barged in on you Slughorn. I suppose a part of me had still hoped that you had changed your mind, but I see that you are quite content in your retirement. Running all the time, constantly relocating. I can see how relaxing that must be. It was good to see you! If you change your mind, my offer stands." With a shake of his hand he continued to walk his way towards the door. "Nice to meet you." Harry and I said at the same time, before turning quickly to follow Dumbledore out.

Harry ran up to him when we got outside, and I followed. "Professor, shouldn't we have pushed a little harder or something. I mean if we came all the way out here it must have been important to-""If I'm correct, Harry, I believe we did just enough." I looked at him confused, but right as he finished the door burst open. A very distraught Slughorn emerged.

"Alright. Alright. You win, Dumbledore. I'll come back. But you best give me a big raise for this. A big raise, you hear." Dumbledore looked absolutely beside himself. "Oh of course, Slughorn. Just so glad to have you back. You are the best you know. I'll see you back at the school tomorrow to have your things sorted and everything in order! I'm sure once you're there you will just be so excited to be back!"

Slughorn, however, did not look very excited. With a wave and a lot of muttering under his breathe about being 'overworked' and 'tired' and 'left-alone', then he went back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Good work, to you both. You must have been quit convincing in there." Harry and I both exchanged looks. "Professor why did you bring us with you? What help were we?" I asked trying to understand.

"You see, Slughorn, takes a very a lot of pride in his work, and a lot of pride in his students accomplishments. You can see how getting to work with the children of some of his very favorite, students would be a big incentive to come back to work."

"But professor, why is it so important that Slughorn come back to teach at Hogwarts." Dumbledore held up his arms, a clear signal for us to grab on. Oh great, as if my head wasn't spinning enough already.

"Apart from the fact that Slughorn is a wonderful professor, I also believe that he holds a very important key to what happens in the future. He likes to collect successful students, as I'm sure you saw on that shelf. It's obvious that he will want to collect the two of you as well, being who you are and how much talent you both hold." Right then the world starting spinning again, making my head pulse, but before we completely left the ground he added, "And I want you to let him."

* * *

 **So this chapter was very long, and goes along pretty close with the original storyline, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! Harry and Bella back together! Huzzah! I would also just like to add that none of these characters or the original storyline belong to me, that all belongs to JK Rowling and her glorious mind. As always let me know what you think and follow if you want to be notified when i update! Love you guys! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as i possibly can! can't wait for everyone to reunite and have more adventures! Until next time, Stay Magical!**

 **LiveBreatheBooks**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements

(Bella P.O.V.)

As soon as our feet touched ground, I released Dumbledore's arm and scrambled as far away as I could before falling to my knees and puking in the Weasley's lawn.

I heard footsteps behind me as Dumbledore spoke, full of concern, "Oh dear, oh dear." I felt my hair pulled to rest on my back as I took in some hard breaths, trying to judge whether I was done being sick or not. I wasn't. Harry's other hand that wasn't holding my hair, rubbed my back. "Don't worry Bells, happens to the best of us."

I snorted a little bit, while still breathing hard. I think I was at the end. "I'm never doing that again. How do people do this?" Harry chuckled, "That sounds like something you'd say after going to your first bar."

I smiled as I tried to stand once again, Harry immediately reaching out to help me. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. Puking in front of my boyfriend and my headmaster. Real smooth Bella, real smooth. Dumbledore had now approached, handing me a handkerchief. I nodded thanking him and began to whip the puke off my face.

"Don't worry Dear, apparition in general takes some getting used to, but it's even worse when you are apparating as a passenger. You'll get it down eventually." He patted me on the shoulder and took back his handkerchief.

"I think I'll stick with travel by broomstick for a while, that's for sure." I whipped off the grass sticking to my legs and dress. Both of them chuckled

"Bella, why don't you go inside and allow Mrs. Weasley to put something back into your system. Harry and I will follow soon, I'd just like to have a quick word with him."

I gave Harry a confused look, but he didn't seem to know what was going on either. "Yes sir," I said as I turned and began walking towards a rather large, crooked home. It had seemed to start out as a regular sized house, and had been built onto from there, a bit unevenly. It was really quite charming, and very Weasley.

I knocked at the front door, and then glanced back at Dumbledore and Harry. They were now in the process of getting into a very small shed. My eyebrows furrowed on my face, and then I just shrugged. You come to expect the odd when Dumbledore was involved.

"Who's there?" Called a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Mrs. Weasley sounded a bit startled. "It's Isabella Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Dumbledore will be a long in a minute. Professor Dumbledore wanted to have a quick word with Harry in your broom shed, apparently."

There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "What did Sirius say to you the first time you met at Christmas?" The mention of Sirius's name and the question caught me off guard. "Sorry dear, got to be sure it's you with… well you know everything that's going on."

I bit my lip, "He said that he couldn't believe his sister had a daughter, and he was happy that she hadn't gotten the chance to mess me up." I felt a smile pull at my lips, but was stopped by the sadness I felt at remembering Sirius.

I heard the door unlock and Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled me inside for a hug. "I'm so very sorry dear, but that was the first question that popped into my head. Safety is so very important at the moment."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley. And thank you so much for having me. Your home is lovely." I said hugging her back. Behind her, Tonks sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. She looked much paler than the last time I had seen her, but I didn't think it was her changing her skin color. She looked exhausted, sick even.  
"Hello, Bella, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you look right awful." Of course. I was one to talk. I had just blown chunks out in the lawn. I probably look dreadful. Mrs. Weasley released me so that she could look at me better. "Yeah, apparition is defiantly not my favorite form of travel. I apologize for getting sick in your yard Mrs. Weasley, but I made sure to do it as far from the house as I could make it."

She opened her eyes alarmed, "Oh my word, you poor thing. You are looking a bit green. You just sit down and I will whip up something quick as I can. We need to get you something sturdy in your system."

I sat down across from Tonks. Despite the sad look in her eyes, she pulled her mouth up into a smirk. "Tossed your cookies on your first apparition, eh?" I Placed my head in my hands, "Please don't say apparition, it makes my head spin." She let out a half-hearted chuckle.

I looked up at her, again noticing just how sickly she looked. "How are you doing Tonks?" The smirk left her face, and she immediately looked down at her tea. "Alright. A bit tired. But I'll manage."

Just as I was about to say something else, a knock came at the door. Mrs. Weasley walked to the door to look out of the key hole. "Lemon Drops," Dumbledore enunciated from the other side. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Really Albus, you could have come up with a better safe word, honestly."

"I'm as serious about my password choices as I am about my sweets, Molly, so I would think that it was only fitting. Oh Hello Nymphadora."

Tonks nodded towards the door. "'Ello professor. Watcher Potter."

Mrs. Weasley had pulled Harry into a very tight squeeze, and was now examining him, apparently trying to decide how malnourished he was. "Now you two have a seat. I'm already whipping up something. Should be done in a jiffy."

"I'm always tempted when it comes to your cooking Molly, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline this time. I must be off. I have to have a word with Rufus Scrimgeour." Tonks gulped down the last of her tea, and quickly got to her feet. "I should be off too Molly. Thanks for the tea." She nodded at Harry and I as she walked passed and then out the door. I heard the unsettling crack of apparition after she disappeared.

I heard Mrs. Weasley sigh. Her face looked worried. "Well, I will see you two at the start of term." I smiled up at him from my seat. "Molly," He nodded as he left, soon followed by another crack.

Harry took a seat next to me. His face looked a little troubled. I take it their conversation in the shed had been a heavy one. He placed his hand on my back and began rubbing in circles again. He looked at me intently, "How are you feeling?" I snorted, "Like I just puked in front of my boyfriend and my headmaster."

His mouth came up to form a smirk. A bowl with some deliciously smelling onion soup appeared in front of both of us, quickly followed by some bread that seemed to be slicing itself. I had forgotten how magical Mrs. Weasley's cooking was, figuratively and literally.

"Dumbledore should have known better than to take both of you at once. It's hard enough with just one person tagging along. If you ask me, underage wizards should not be apparating at all before they have the training. It can really make a person sick."

"So I've heard." I said taking a small bite of some bread. My stomach was still in knots, and as good as the soup looked, it still made my stomach feel uneasy. Harry however seemed to be having no problem at all funneling the soup into his mouth.

Mrs. Weasley washed her hands, even though she didn't even touch the food really, and then took a seat across from us. "I swear you all have grown so much this summer. Harry you and Ron both seemed to have spouted about five inches. Becoming quite the young men. And such beautiful young ladies you and Hermione have become. I just can't believe how old you all are." I saw Harry's ears turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that's very sweet." I said patting her hand that lay on the table.

"Is Hermione here already?" Harry asked taking a huge bite of bread. No wonder boys grew so much. Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Got here yesterday. Everyone is asleep though. I'm sure they would have waited up, but we weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over at a very odd clock that was propped up on the other end of the table. Instead of just two hands, this clock had nine, each with a different Weasley's name on it. Instead of numbers, locations were situated on the outside. Currently eight hands were pointed towards 'mortal peril' and Mr. Weasley's was pointed towards 'traveling.'

A crack sounded loudly outside, and Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet. "Arthur is that you?" She asked, her hand placed on the door knob. "Yes, it's me," Mr. Weasley sounded as if he was just behind the door. Mrs. Weasley let out an exhale, and then began to turn the door knob. "No! Molly! You haven't asked the safe question first."

Now Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed. Rolling her eyes she said, "What is your greatest ambition in life?" Without missing a beat Mr. Weasley answered, "To figure out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley opened up the door quickly. "No, Molly I haven't asked you yet. What do you like for me to call you when we are alone?"

Mrs. Weasley's cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet, the same shade that Ron turned when he was embarrassed. "Honestly, this is ridiculous-" "Molly…" Mr. Weasley prompted. "Mollywobbles," Mrs. Weasley barely whispered it, but it still made its way over to us. My eyes met with Harry's, both of us smirking.

Mr. Weasley finally made his way into the house. "Ah! Hello Harry! Hello Isabella! When did you two get here? I thought you weren't supposed to get her until tomorrow?" He asked, sitting down across from us at the table.

"Just before you did dear." Mrs. Weasley answered for us, putting down a bowl of soup in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Ah! Thank you dear. Smells wonderful. Well I'm glad you two are here. Now everyone is accounted for." Mr. Weasley said, digging into his soup. "Yes, I like it much better when I can see all of my people and know that they are safe." Mrs. Weasley added, glancing over at the clock, and back over to me and Harry.

Harry let out a loud yawn next to me, which caused me to yawn as well. Mrs. Weasley didn't miss a thing, "I'm sure you're both exhausted. Bedtime! Come on, both of you."

"G'night Mr. Weasley" Both of us said at the same time, yawning again in the process. We followed Mrs. Weasley up a huge spiral staircase that seemed to never end. All along the walls, different stages of red-headed Weasley's smiled back at me. It was lovely to see a real home with a real loving family. A home that had memories in every room. First steps, first birthdays, first every things. It was so refreshing after being in that orphanage for so long.

We came to stop in front of a room that held the door open. It smelled slightly of the ash that was left after the explosion of a firework. "I've cleaned out Fred and George's room for you both. Normally I would have you both in separate rooms, but as fate would have it we are a bit full at the moment. I'm trusting you both. No funny business." She pointed a finger at us sternly, giving us her 'no sass face. Then her face turned quickly back to cheery, "So glad you both are here. Sleep tight." She thrusted empty pillows and blankets into our hands before walking back down the stairs.

I noticed Harry swallow quickly before walking into the room and placing the pillows on one of the beds. All of our things were already in place, including Hedwig and my tabby cat, Tink. She began walking in and out of my legs excitedly as soon as I entered. Harry gave Headwig a quick stroke, then ran his hands quickly through his crazy hair, "Well, do you want Fred, or George's?" I placed the blankets down on the other bed. "Doesn't really matter does it? Either one is bound to be booby-trapped. I'll just take this one." I picked up one of the blankets and threw it to him and he tossed me a pillow. We both got to situating our beds, then rummaged through our trunks for some night cloths.

"I'll… uh.. I'll go change in the bathroom so you can.. yeah…" He said before awkwardly exiting the room. I laughed under my breath before quickly changing into some comfy shorts and a huge t-shirt that almost went down to my knees. I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush, and began giving some attention to Tink. She rubbed her head excitedly against my hand. "Missed you too sweet girl." I cooed at her.

"Okay it's all yours…" Harry said walking back into the room. He had on a t shirt and some stripped pajama pants. He was staring at me too, curiously. His face seemed flushed. "Thanks, _roomie_ ," I said, walking past him ruffling his hair. I heard him chuckle under his breath as I went to brush my teeth.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and splashed my face with some water to wash away the long day behind me. When I got back to the room, Harry was stroking Tink affectionately. He glanced up at me when I walked in, but turned back to my car quickly, his face was still slightly pink.

"I think your cat likes me." I sat down beside her on the bed, crossing my legs. I could hear her purring loudly. "It sure seems like it. Take it as a huge compliment. She doesn't usually like boys very much."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "How many boys have you introduced to your cat?" I scoffed under my breath, "Oh you know, I lost count." I said sarcastically, "I live at an orphanage Harry, with other males." "Oh right. What's her name?" Harry had stopped petting her momentarily, and looked over at me. Tink obviously not happy with the loss of attention rubbed Harry's hand with her head forcing him to continue. "Tink, It's short for Tinkerbell," He looked at me confused, "You know, from Peter Pan?" At this he smirked, "You named your cat after a fairy in a children's story."

"That just so happens to be my favorite children's story, thank you very much." Harry chuckled again, "Well, I like you to Tink. And that's saying something considering I never thought I would be able to like cats again after Crookshanks."

I chuckled at him. The awkwardness seemed to have subsided slightly at both of us sleeping in the same room. He gave Tink one last pat, before turning to face me. He grabbed the side of my face, before gently kissing me on the forehead. "Goodnight _roomie."_ He rubbed the side of my cheek before retreating to his bed, climbing inside. I did the same. Once under the covers, we both were turned inward facing each other.

Even after he flicked the light off, I could see the smirk on his face. "This is our first time sleeping together." This made me laugh again. "Don't get any ideas, Potter. Remember what your Uncle said,"

Now he began laughing, "'The last thing we need is for you to get some girl pregnant.'" He attempted to mimic his Uncle's porky tone. "Or Mrs. Weasley 'No funny business.'" I said, pointing at him in the dark. He chuckled again.

"Well, then you are might want to get some different sleeping cloths, because those are very distracting."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "In your dreams, Potter." I had flipped over to my back, and Tink had immediately curled up on my stomach getting comfortable. "Oh, I'm counting on that."

* * *

 **Ah so cute! Got to love Barry being adorable. Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was really fun to write! I would also like to apologize for any changes that I make to the story that alters the original. Some i do intentionally to fit the story, but I am sure I also make mistakes as well and vary from the original. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment and follow to be updated when i post the next chapter! Sorry it is a bit slow right now, but I already have the direction that I want it to go planed out, and I promise you guys it's going to get very exciting, so just bare with me for a little bit! Love you guys so much! Thanks for all the support! stay magical!**

 **LiveBreatheBooks**

 **P.S. I don't own any of the original story line or characters, those belong to the great and talented JK Rowling.**


	5. Chapter 5: Phlegm

Chapter 5: Phlegm

(Bella P.O.V)

The next morning I woke up, due to some sunlight that had escaped through a window. I sat up with a start, not remembering where I was or how I had ended up there. My surroundings reminded me of the previous night, the Weasley's. I was at the Weasley's house. In Fred and George's room, with…

Harry was still sound asleep. He had turned over so that he was on his side, facing towards my bed. I don't think I have ever actually seen him without his glasses. His face was so relaxed and his hair was the messiest I had ever seen it. He had the covers pulled up under his arm, so that he was cuddling them. The sight brought a huge smile to my face.

The clock next to our beds read 7:06 a.m. I let out a sigh and flipped off the covers, immediately my body began to shiver from the cold. I was still on the orphanage schedule. Every morning the older kids had to help with the keep up of the place. At least my body would be on a good schedule for school, but I can't ever go back to sleep once I've already woken up.

I stretched a little, then petted down Tink's head. Like Harry, she was still fast asleep curled up in my bed. Lucky cat.

Well since I'm awake, might as well do something productive. I went over to my trunk and grabbed some workout clothes from my bag, making sure to stay as silent as possible. I thought about just changing in the room, but on the off chance sleeping beauty was going to wake, I decided against it.

I tiptoed into the closest bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth and put my hair up out of my face. I really needed to get a haircut. It must have grown at least 3 inches this summer.

I slipped quietly back into the bedroom and started to put on my running shoes. Before leaving again, I walked over to Harry's bed, smiling at how cute he looked. I gently placed my hand on his forehead pushing his hair back so that I could see the scar on the middle of his forehead. Gingerly, I kissed it. I could have been seeing things, but I could have sworn a small smile played at his lips.

I gave Tink one last pat before heading downstairs. I could hear the banging of pots and pans, and the voice of a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley seeming to be talking to herself. "Rushing into things I swear…. Thought he was smarter than… making me hate the French I tell you what…" When she came into view she was actually scrubbing a dish without magic. By the looks of it she was about to wear a hole into a very nice pot.

I cleared my throat, so that I wouldn't startle her before I spoke. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley," She dropped the pan in the sink and quickly turned around, looking relieved when she saw me. "Oh Bella, good morning dear… I was just cleaning things up. Breakfast will be on soon, but I'll get you a glass of water to start off." She picked up her wand and waved it so that the dishes went back to cleaning themselves. "You're up early aren't you dear?"

I sat down at the table, and Mrs. Weasley set down a glass of water in front of me, and then sat down herself. "I'm afraid my body is still on the orphanage schedule. Can't sleep past 7:30, so I figured I would go for a run and clear my head." I picked up the water and began downing it quickly, not realizing how thirsty I was.

"That sounds nice dear. You are welcome to run anywhere around the yard, but don't go past those big trees on either side. The protection charm reaches until there."

"Yes ma'am, will do!" I said getting up and putting my glass in the sink.

"I'll have breakfast ready when you get back." Mrs. Weasley said getting up to turn her attention back to the sink.

"Sounds perfect Mrs. Weasley," then I walked out the door into the morning air. It was a beautiful day, sunny, with a slight breeze.

As a leaned down to start stretching, I noticed the small broom shed that Dumbledore and Harry had met in last night. Dang it, I meant to ask him about that but I had been so tired. What on earth could they have had to talk about in a broom shed?

I switched legs. Harry had definitely seemed a little troubled when they had finished their chat. Was it about Sirius? My dad? The prophecy?

I reached down to touch the grass and stretch down the middle. And this is exactly why I needed to clear my head. Too much going on in there for my own good.

I put my legs together and stretched down to my toes. Once I could really feel it in the back of my legs I stood up and began moving side to side in order to stretch out my back. Then I took a deep breath and took off jogging around the yard in a feeble attempt to clear my head.

...

When I walked back in the house the first thing I realized was that I had been jogging for much longer than I had realized. The clock on the wall was about to hit 9:00. But I did notice my head being much clearer than before.

Mrs. Weasley was standing by the sink once again mumbling to herself. "Can't believe she insists on staying here…. Driving me absolutely mad… Taking it upon herself…" I cleared my throat. This time she didn't turn around.

"Ah, Bella. Finally back I see. I hope you had a good run." The tone of her voice had changed instantly upon addressing me. She walked around to the end of the counter and picked up a plate full of breakfast and sat it down on the table for me, along with another big glass of water. "I'm sure you worked up quite the appetite. The others have already eaten, apart from Harry. I'm sure they have already woken him up, so a tray was sent up to him."

"Bout time that lazy boy woke up, isn't it?" I said winking at her and starting on my eggs. She smiled, "That's nothing. All my boys would sleep until noon if I'd let them. Well apart from Percy. He was always an early riser." She was staring off blankly now. No doubt thinking of her son whom had gone against the family, still yet to return. She seemed to notice she had drifted off. Instantly she snapped back into her previous tone, "Well I'm just going to go check on them upstairs. You are welcome to join us whenever you are through." She began walking up the stairs.

"Will do Mrs. Weasley. And thank you again for everything. You've always been so kind and welcoming to me." A woman like Mrs. Weasley always deserved to be told how much she is appreciated, because without women like her, the world would stop turning.

"You are too sweet my dear. You know that you are practically family to us, and always welcome." She said, looking back at me before starting her climb up the stairs.

Now being alone, I got to focus on my delicious plate or Mrs. Weasley food in front of me. I scarfed it all down rather quickly, and finished off my glass of water. When I was finished, I washed off all of my dishes in the sink and put them in the drying rack.

Then I started off up the stairs, where I could already hear voices sounding from Fred and George's room. I started climbing a little faster, despite the shaking feeling in my legs from my run. After I turned around the first curve in the stairs, I instantly collided with someone. "I'm so sorry-"

The girl standing in front of me was absolutely without a doubt the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. Long blonde hair and a perfectly shaped face, with eyes that were very distracting. She looked a bit offended at being run into, but she quickly switched her face back into a smile. "Oh you must be Bella! Et' is very nice to finally meet you!" Before I could even respond she had grabbed me by the shoulders and began kissing my cheeks. This was all very much for me to handle in the morning.

She let go of me and wiped her hands off on the side of her very perfect dress. "You are very sweaty. Mrs. Weasley told me 'ow you had gone on a run." She must have been expecting me to speak, but I imagine that the look on my face was still slightly shocked. I tried to hide it best I could. "Um yes I did… might I ask who you are?"

The girl laughed a laugh that I had only ever heard on TV. "Your American accent is very funny, no? I 'ave never heard one before." Then she laughed and waved her hand through the air. "'Ow silly of me. My name is Fleur. I'm Bill Weasley's fiancé." She giggled slightly at the last word. "I still 'ave to get used to saying zat."

I'm sure I was still looking at her with an astonishing look on my face. "Well congratulations. That is very exciting."

She giggled again. "Yes it is. With all zat is going on we jus' could not wait. Maybe we will have some other young lovers follow in our footsteps, eh?"

Now I'm sure my face looked shocked. She wasn't actually talking about me and Harry right? Now my face was involuntarily turning red, which only made her giggle again. "Ah young love. I jus' love, love. You and 'Arry are just both so cute." She said, pinching my cheek before continuing down the steps. I half expected there to be flower petals in her wake, but I was gravely disappointed when there were none. I shook my head clear, and began climbing the steps again.

At the top of the steps I was met again with a very disgruntled Mrs. Weasley. Now at least I understood who all the mumbling was about. "Well I imagine you met Fleur. Lovely isn't she." The way she said it made it sound like Mrs. Weasley thought Fleur was anything but lovely. "Oh she is something alright…" I responded as Mrs. Weasley continued down the steps, shaking her head.

Well I take it this wedding was a bit of a controversy. I began approaching Fred and George's room, which apparently was filled with a riveting discussion of Fleur.

"Doesn't it get easier with her being around all the time?" Harry's voice came. "Yeah, but not when she jumps out at you like that." Ron sounded very dazed.

"It's pathetic!" Hermione interjected. "What's pathetic?" I asked, coming in through the door frame.

"Bella!" Hermione jumped up from the bed and pulled me into a huge hug, before quickly releasing me. "You're damp."

I laughed, "Yeah so I've been told." I walked around and sat down next to Ginny on my bed, giving her leg a squeeze in greeting.

I looked over to see Harry staring at me again. His face was slightly pink, but not nearly as red as Ron's, "Morning sleeping beauty." I said squeezing up my face at him. Then I turned to Ron, "Ron I think you've changed complexion since the last time I saw you. Has your hair always been the same color as your face?"

Ginny snorted, "Only since Phlegm has been living with us. He can't get enough of her."

"Oh come off it!" He said sitting down on Harry's bed criss-crossing his legs. "Give her a break, will you."

"No I will not. She is driving me absolutely mental. I don't know what Bill is thinking. I just hope Mom can put a stop to it." Ginny responded.

"Mom isn't trying to stop the wedding, Ginny." Ron looked a bit worried. "Oh yes she is. I think that's why she is having Tonks around so much. She's hoping Bill will fall for her. I would much rather have Tonks in the family."

"She would be a lot smarter. She is an Aurar after all." Hermione added. "In her defense, Fleur did make it into the Tri-Wizard tournament. She can't be-"

Ginny cut Harry off, "Yes, yes and we are all very impressed every time she brings it up. Although she fails to mention that she nearly failed the first task, would have completely failed the second if you hadn't practically done if for her, and she gave up on the third." She looked at him with an 'bring it on' look on her face.

So Fleur had been in the tri-wizard tournament, and Harry had helped her with one of her tasks. I didn't really know how that made me feel exactly.

Ginny continued, "Just because you like the way she says 'Arry' doesn't mean that-"This time he cut her off, "I was just saying Ginny, there must be a reason Bill likes her so much or he wouldn't be marrying her. Cut her some slack."

"Yeah, yeah. Easy for you to say. You've only been here a day."

"I've been here just as long as you have and I don't have a problem with her." Ron said, still sounding slightly dazed. Ginny snorted again, "Oh I think you have a major problem with her, just a totally different kind."

Ron was about to say something else, but his mom yelled Ginny's name from down the stairs. Ginny rolled her eyes. "She just doesn't want to be alone with Phlegm." She promptly got up anyway exiting the door as if she were a Ballerina, causing Hermione, Harry, and I to laugh.

"So where were you off to this morning, Bella?" Ron asked, I'm assuming to get the focus off Phlegm so that he could get his heart rate back to normal. "A run around the burrow. Trying to get in tip-top shape for Quiddich."

"Oh come off it. You are one of the best flyers and your boyfriend is the captain. You're going to make the team."

I reached down to take off my running shoes and Harry interjected, "Hey now. I don't pick favorites," I looked at him sternly, "But of course if I did you would be my favorite, Love." I looked back down, "Uh huh that's what I thought Potter."

Ron chuckled, "I still can't believe mum put you two love birds in a room together." I looked up to find that it was apparently Harry's turn to get red in the face, "Harry and I are perfectly well behaved, Ronald. Well most of the time at least." I gave Harry a wink which made him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah sure you are." Ron said shaking his head. "Not that your love life isn't very interesting, but can we please talk about what happened yesterday with Dumbledore."

"There really isn't much to tell," Harry started; I got up and walked over to my trunk, leaning down to dig through it. "Well why don't you tell them our very invigorating story while I go change."

"Harry… Harry…" I heard Ron shove him, "Yes your girlfriend is pretty, but you can stare at her any other time you like."

"Oh yeah uh sorry," he started sounding embarrassed, "Let's see," I then walked out of the room with a huge smirk on my face. I washed myself off quickly, took my hair down, and changed, wanting to return to the conversation.

I entered the room to find Ron smirking at me, "Tossed your cookies apparating did you?" My mouth fell open instantly offended.

I threw my clothes down and walked over to give Harry a shove. "Harry Potter why did you tell them that?!"

He immediately started laughing, obviously thinking angry me was adorable. "Sorry, Love, it just kind of came out when I was telling the story."

"Yeah well something else is about to come out…" I mumbled to myself sitting down by Hermione who seemed to be really trying not to laugh. "Don't feel bad Bella. I'm sure it happens all the time." She gave me a pat on the leg.

"Although I'm very happy about that little tid-bit of the story, I must say I'm a little disappointed. I thought maybe it had something to do with the prophecy- ow!" Hermione had kicked Ron's shin that was dangling from the bed opposite of her.

"Ron, you know the prophecy is broke. We probably won't ever-"

"Actually," Harry said, cutting Hermione off. "It turns out that the person the Prophecy was made to was Dumbledore. He knows what it says. I heard it for myself in his office." I sat up straighter. Why had he not already told us this?

Ron spoke, "Really? Well I mean we all know what the _prophet_ is saying. That you're the chosen-"

"Yeah that I'm the chosen one. Well it turns out that the prophet got something right finally." He glanced at each of us quickly, trying to see how we were taking it, "At least, the Prophecy said that 'neither can live while the other survives.'"

All of us gasped, before a huge bang sounded. Then the room quickly filled with a screen of black smoke.

* * *

 **I am seriously the worst person ever. Sorry guys being back in school has been super, crazy busy. I promise now that i'm settled I will update much more consistently. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry we didn't get to hear from Harry's P.O.V. this time, but since it was so similar to what happened in the book I thought it would be more interesting to read from a different point of view. I swear it will pick up more soon. Also please don't judge me for my poor attempt at writing a french accent I know it is awful. Please, Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the comments. I absolutely love hearing from you guys its my favorite thing. Recommend to others if you think they'd enjoy and follow if you want to be updated as well! I hope everyone is doing great back at school, or work, or whatever else is going on in your life. I'll talk with you guys soon, but until then, Stay Magical.**

 **LiveBreatheBooks**


	6. Important Update! (Read All!)

Okay please don't hate me… I know it's been forever. Also don't hate me if you got really excited because you thought this was an update, just please please please please hang in there and read this all the way through anyway if you have time.

I have had the worse case of writers block with this story. It was so fun for me to write in the beginning and then one day I couldn't think of anything. My mind was completely blank. I got so frustrated with myself. I tried to force something out, but it was never good enough leaving me even more mad. School was stressing me out, this story was stressing me out. I was going insane. I had to put it down for a while, for the good of the story and my writing sanity.

However, a couple of weeks ago, I started re-reading twilight over my winter break. (You're probably like what, that's random and doesn't have anything to do with this story. Well just hold on I'm getting there I swear.) I know some of you probably don't like Twilight and that's totally cool. I mean, not everything can as solid and unproblematic as HP. Am I right? But I actually do really like it. (Please don't bite my head off, no pun intended.) It makes me think back to my middle school days when everyone was so entranced by the story, and literally everyone was reading them. Jacob Black is actually one of my favorite fictional characters (even before Taylor Lautner was cast for the movie alright I swear) behind Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood of course.

When I got to the ending I remembered how mad I had been the first time I read them. The whole ending just pissed me off, (I won't spoil it for you If by some chance you haven't read them) but the ending was not good enough for Jacob. (No offence Steph) Sure, every other character got what they wanted, but somehow the way Jacob's story ended never sat right with me. Similar to with Harry, I didn't like who Jacob ends up with, so to speak. So, like with Bella (my OC not Stephanie's Bella), I created a knew character. A character that I thought would be better for Jake. (in my mind, at least. If you like the ending, all power to you.) I had a dream about it, just like I had with my first story, and I just had to write it down. This one flew out so quickly for me, and I really like the way it's turning out.

I wasn't going to post it, because I don't want to make anyone mad about my not finishing my other story yet, which I know (even though there are not a ton of you that actually read what I've written) that you guys were really wanting to know what happens. However, I really want to put it out there, because I really do like it a lot. And with a chance some of you guys are also fans of Twilight, it might give you something to enjoy while I get my crap together and figure out this story.

This does not in anyway mean I'm giving up on _Find the Light_ , the opposite actually. I think this new story is only going to be a single, no sequel or anything. So once I finish it up (which should be very soon with the rate it's going) I'm hoping it will spark my need to write again, and I will finally be able to finish what I started.

Anyone make it all the way through that? Gold star if you did. Sorry I'm really bad at expressing myself in under 500 characters. I hope you guys don't hate me or want me burned at the stake or anything. I really am very sorry. I promise, as soon as I possibly can I will return to this story. Right now, it's not good for me to force something, but hopefully after I get this new story out in the world, the creative juices will just keep flowing.

If you are interested in my new story, It's called _Without a Trace_. I won't talk about it too much on here, but it introduces a new element to the world Stephanie Meyer created, and it's a pretty rad idea if I do say so myself. The new character is such a badass, and you get to see more into my perception of the Pack, which was personally one of my favorite elements of the books.

Alright, I'll leave you now. Check it out if you want, or don't if you don't. I know I've left you hanging on this one for a long time, but hold out just a little bit longer for me. Love you guys. Thanks for reading. If I don't see you over at the other story, until next time, Stay Magical

LiveBreatheBooks


End file.
